


Market Blunder

by haztobegood



Series: Four Seasons, One Love Story [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction, Summer, farmers market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haztobegood/pseuds/haztobegood
Summary: A walk through a farmers market leads to a new step in Louis and Harry's relationship.





	Market Blunder

Louis and Harry walked down the street toward the park where the weekly farmers market was held. The aromas of blooming flowers, fresh cut grass, and earthy soil swirled in the air as they headed over to the first booth. She held Harry’s hand as they walked down rows of vendors where the colorful arrangements of vegetables, fruits, and jarred goods were on display. 

In the three months since the fateful day that Clifford had destroyed Harry’s garden, they’d spent a lot of time together. Spontaneous weekend dates turned into weekday dinners which turned into spending nights together. At this point they were together more often than apart. And when they were apart, they texted each other constantly. Louis really liked spending time with Harry, but she wasn’t sure if Harry felt the same.

They took their time, browsing the market. Harry would occasionally stop, interested in buying an assortment of foods. Louis followed along, happy to watch Harry in her natural element.

“Ooh look at these!” Louis pointed at a basket of fresh-picked strawberries. 

“Lou, it’s only the first booth. We can’t buy everything you see.”

“But I like strawberries.” Louis pouted. 

“Fine. We’ll get the strawberries.” Harry handed over some money and got change from the vendor. “But please try to restrain yourself.”

They walked on, commenting on weird shaped root vegetables, colorful bouquets, and a booth selling honey. As they approached the next booth in the row, Louis heard her name called from behind. 

“Louis? Louis Tomlinson?” A slightly familiar voice shouted through the crowd.

Louis turned to see his old piano teacher walking up slowly with her pink cane. 

“Mrs. Peterson? Hi! How are you?” Louis hugged her in greeting, taking in the nostalgic smell of her flowery perfume. 

“I’m good Darling. How are you?” 

“Good! I graduated university and moved back. Now I’m teaching at the elementary school.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful. And who’s your friend here?”

“This is my girlfriend, Harry.” 

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Harry said, waving shyly, a blush pinking her cheeks. 

“So nice to meet you, dear. You found yourself a good one. Louis is very special. Well, I’ve better be off. I’ve got to keep up with Mr. Peterson, you know.” She waved and turned around, walking determinedly toward an older man, presumably Mr. Peterson, who was lost in conversation with a farmer at a grass-fed beef stand. 

“Wow, I haven’t seen her since I finished taking piano lessons in high school. It was so nice to see her.” Louis looked over at Harry, who was beaming at her, a bright smile scrunching up her cute face. 

“Lou, you called me your girlfriend?” Harry looks apprehensive and somewhat excited.

“Oh. OH! I guess I did. I mean I didn’t mean to, sorry. It’s too soon. Oh, you don’t want-”

“Lou, it’s okay.” Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her in close, kissing her gently on the lips. “I’d like to be your girlfriend. But only if you’ll be mine too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Here](http://haztobegood.tumblr.com/post/185747033543/haztobegood-garden-carnage-by-haztobegood) is a rebloggable post for the fic.


End file.
